Opération Lovebox
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Meredith] Juste une petite romance fluffy à la Redbox parce que il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et l'amour c'est merveilleux. Avec la participation consentante de Joyca et Vodka et celle un peu plus forcée de Neoxi, Mastu et Amixem qui n'avaient rien demandé.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les humains de cette fanfictions ne m'appartiennent pas. La fanfiction sera supprimée si elle dérange les gens concernés -même si je pense que la vidéo "ON N'EST PAS GAY NOUS?" est un accord assez explicite-.

 **Titre :** Opération Lovebox

 **Auteur :** Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une fanfiction de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie Poufsouffle qui fera bientôt une présentation sur mon profil ! Et non, je ne suis pas au courant pour la suite de "La vie d'Harry" parce que vous savez quoi ? Ce blaireau a la suite, mais elle a aussi la flemme de recopier !

 **Résumé :** Juste une petite romance fluffy à la Redbox parce que il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et l'amour c'est merveilleux. Avec la participation consentante de Joyca et Vodka et celle un peu plus forcée de Neoxi, Mastu et Amixem qui n'avaient rien demandé.

 **Note :** Toute ressemblance de nom/pseudo/apparence avec des personnes existantes n'est absolument pas fortuite.

Pour les besoins du scénario, seul Amixem sera en couple -et même marié-. Joyca, Mastu et les Valentins sont célibataires.

Ceci est une fanfiction, donc un récit fictif. C'est à dire que cela ne reflète en rien la réalité sur ces pauvres YouTubeurs. Je fais simplement mumuse avec leurs noms.

Cette histoire est un JodK (Joyca/VodK) c'est à dire qu'il contiendra un couple gay -ou plusieurs, qui sait-.

* * *

 **Opération Lovebox**

* * *

Maxime alias Amixem avait souvent eu des mauvaises idées. Mais ses quatre collègues -et parfois amis- de YouTube se faisaient toujours une joie de le suivre dans ses délires.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient la nuit sur le parking de la Redbox à faire griller des marshmallow sur un feu de camp. Oui, ils faisaient ça à même le sol goudronné pour "ne pas mettre le feu partout dans l'herbe". Sage décision.

Par contre, dans la pelouse fraîchement tondue par Joyca, ils avaient planté les tentes où ils avaient l'intention de dormir. Effectivement, Amixem avait de bien étranges idées.

-Hé les mecs, je met du Patrick Sébastien? demande Mastu.

"Étrangement" tous refusèrent en menaçant de casser son portable si il osait essayer de mettre les musiques.

-C'est parce que je suis noir, c'est ça?! s'énerva faussement Theo avec sa voix de victime.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Quelques marshmallow plus tard, ce fut Amixem qui tenta -avec beaucoup plus de succès- de mettre de l'ambiance.

-Jouons tous ensemble...!

-À UN PETIT JEU! crièrent en cœur Neoxi, VodK, Mastu et Joyca.

Puis tout le monde accepta immédiatement sauf Neoxi qui sentait venir l'entourloupe:

-Heu... Quel genre de jeu?

-TROP TARD! La majorité a déjà voté!

Les trois qui avaient accepté commencèrent à regretter leur témérité. Surtout en voyant la lueur fourbe qui s'alluma dans le regard de Maxime.

-Ce sera un... action ou vérité!

Ho shit! Pensa très fort Jordan. Qui dit action ou vérité dit généralement aveux forcés de petits secrets bien gardés. Et Joyca voulais à tout prix que certaines choses restent confidentielles.

Son regard glissa vers Vodka qui insultait un Maxime hilare. Oui il devait être tout prix garder certains mystères. Il ne fallait absolument pas que le groupe ai connaissance des sentiments qu'il avait pour le créateur de la marque Unicorn. Ils étaient ouverts d'esprit mais Joyca appréhendait quand même leur réaction. Surtout celle de son Valentin.

Il était sûr à 100 % qu'il était hétéro. Et puis Jordan avait une réputation à conserver, il ne voulait pas que le regard de ses collègues change s'ils apprenaient qu'il était bi.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas son Valentin s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Ben alors tu rêves?

Joyca s'empêcha de sursauter et fit un petit sourire en se tournant vers le rider.

-Non, je pensais juste à parodier de nouvelles musiques.

-Ouais tu rêvais, quoi.

Avant que Jordan ne puisse lui expliquer la différence entre rêver et réfléchir, Vodka lui lança un petit sourire goguenard avant de se détourner. Apparemment il était conscient et fier d'avoir énervé son ami musicien. Casse-pieds.

Il jeta puérilement un morceau de charbon froid dans ses cheveux noirs mais l'autre ne le remarqua même pas. Par contre Neoxi et Mastu le virent et ricanèrent mais ne dirent rien, en bons amis. Une fois tout le monde assis en cercle autour du feu -et Joyca, à sa grande joie, se retrouva côté de VodK-, ils commencèrent le jeu d'action ou vérité.

Le jeu débuta doucement puis les actions devinrent de plus en plus stupides et les vérités intrusives, au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles de bière se vidaient.

-Vodkprooooood! Action ou vérité?! s'écria Maxime qui tenait très mal l'alcool.

Sans prendre la peine de lui signaler que son pseudo avait changé, le rider dit simplement:

-Action.

-Et ben... dis le plus petit apparemment à court d'idée, tu vas faire un CÂLIN à Joyca!

POV (point de vue) VodK

Je le vois relever la tête d'un air étonné. Moi-même, j'étais surpris par ce gage. On échange un regard mais après tout ce n'était pas aussi terrible que Neoxi qui a été forcé de manger un pissenlit. Voyant que le musicien ne semblait pas motivé, je décide d'initier le mouvement. J'attrape son bras et le tire plus près. Pris par surprise, il tombe contre moi. Étrangement il semble crispé.

J'hésite un peu et finit par resserrer mes bras autour de lui. Il commence à se détendre mais je le relâche rapidement, un peu gêné. Sa proximité est... étrange. En évitant légèrement son regard -sans comprendre moi-même pourquoi-, je me tourne vers Mastu pour continuer le jeu.

-Action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

-Qui, à ton avis, est le plus beau parmi nous?

Il semble réfléchir à la question, ses yeux passant sur chacun de nous, signe qu'il y réfléchissait vraiment avant de répondre.

-Moi évidemment.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeu continua. Mais de temps en temps, je jetais de petits coup d'œil à Joyca comme si cela pouvait m'apporter des réponses aux questions que je me posais. Pourquoi cet étrange sentiment quand je l'avais pris dans mes bras? Qu'est-ce qui me gênais? Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'éprouvais cela mais d'habitude c'était beaucoup moins fort. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avec Maxime, celui à qui j'étais le plus tactile. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de spécial avec Jordan, on s'entendait plutôt bien, étant de bons amis. Alors où était le problème?

-Ho! Valentin! me secoua Neoxi.

Je sursaute presque, tiré de mes pensées. Devinant ce que voulait mon homonyme, je répondis:

-Vérité.

-Ok. Alors quel est le nom de ta première copine?

J'ai un temps de réflexion avant de me souvenir. Après tout ça remontait à longtemps.

-Marine.

Je ne remarque pas l'éclair de colère vite réprimé qui passa dans le regard de Jordan.

-Max, action ou vérité?

-Action!

-Fait la roue, dis-je un peu à court d'idées.

-Haha faut appeler Cyril il sait très bien faire le roux! ricana Mastu.

Maxime se mit à geindre qu'il savait pas faire. Je me lève et fit une roue parfaite pour montrer l'exemple, démontrant par là même mes capacités d'équilibre et de gymnaste. Il faut dire que j'étais plutôt fier. Mais comme je m'y attendais, Maxime n'y arrivait pas alors je lui demande de simplement faire une roulade.

Il va sur la pelouse et s'exécute joyeusement avant de se coucher complètement en étoile de mer.

-VALENTIIIIIIIIN? Elle arrive quand la chèvre?

-Je sais pas Maxime mais reviens par ici.

Fin POV VodK

Bientôt il ne resta plus d'alcool dans les bouteilles. Chacun était un peu éméché -surtout Maxime-. En plus, Neoxi et Mastu étaient partis en bataille de défis les plus stupides. Le plus jeune des Valentins avait commencé en faisant écrire Théo avec un stylo qui envoyait des décharges électriques. Le jeu innocent s'était transformé en revanche et l'alcool dans leur sang n'aidait pas.

-Bah Neoxi tu embrasse Jordan! le défia Mastu.

Vodka qui sentait que le jeu partait trop loin réagit automatiquement.

-Bon les gars, vous partez en couille là. On arrête pour ce soir.

Les deux victimes du gage acquiescèrent vivement d'un même mouvement. Et comme la majorité décide toujours, le jeu s'arrêta. De toute façon, ils commençaient à être fatigués.

-On va dormir, les enfants, dit Joyca en se levant.

Chacun se met debout en râlant un peu.

Il n'y avait que trois tente plantées dans l'herbe, faute du budget. Maxime allait dormir seul car il bougeait souvent dans son sommeil et qu'en plus il lui arrivait de ronfler.

Il alla donc à sa tente personnelle et s'effondra l'intérieur dès qu'il trouva l'entrée. Neoxi et Mastu échangèrent un regard plein de défis et allèrent dans la même tente. VodK se tourna vers Jordan.

-Bon ben j'imagine que l'on va devoir dormir ensemble.

Le musicien acquiesça sans un mot.

POV Joyca

Je rentre dans une tente -pas de jeu de mots louche-, un peu perturbé à l'idée de dormir avec mon Valentin. Je me couche dos à sa place. Quelques instants plus tard je l'entends entrer.

-Tu dors déjà? me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et essayait de m'endormir. Mais difficile à faire quand je devais essayer d'ignorer l'homme juste derrière moi. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre mon dos lorsqu'il se coucha à son tour.

La nuit allait être longue.

Fin POV Joyca

* * *

Voilà ! Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

... Parce que je dois vous avouer que moi, j'ai pas lu déjà parce que je ne connais pas tous les youtubeurs et que les fanfictions sur de vrais petits gens me...

Rend... PERPLEXE !

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !

Bizouille et bravo à l'équipe de France !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les humains de cette fanfictions ne m'appartiennent pas. La fanfiction sera supprimée si elle dérange les gens concernés -même si je pense que la vidéo "ON N'EST PAS GAY NOUS?" est un accord assez explicite-.

 **Titre :** Opération Lovebox

 **Auteur :** Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une fanfiction de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie Poufsouffle qui fera bientôt une présentation sur mon profil ! Et non, je ne suis pas au courant pour la suite de "La vie d'Harry" parce que vous savez quoi ? Ce blaireau a la suite, mais elle a aussi la flemme de recopier !

 **Résumé :** Juste une petite romance fluffy à la Redbox parce que il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et l'amour c'est merveilleux. Avec la participation consentante de Joyca et Vodka et celle un peu plus forcée de Neoxi, Mastu et Amixem qui n'avaient rien demandé.

 **Note :** Toute ressemblance de nom/pseudo/apparence avec des personnes existantes n'est absolument pas fortuite.

Pour les besoins du scénario, seul Amixem sera en couple -et même marié-. Joyca, Mastu et les Valentins sont célibataires.

Ceci est une fanfiction, donc un récit fictif. C'est à dire que cela ne reflète en rien la réalité sur ces pauvres YouTubeurs. Je fais simplement mumuse avec leurs noms.

Cette histoire est un JodK (Joyca/VodK) c'est à dire qu'il contiendra un couple gay -ou plusieurs, qui sait-.

* * *

 **Opération Lovebox**

* * *

Je ne réponds pas et essayait de m'endormir. Mais difficile à faire quand je devais essayer d'ignorer l'homme juste derrière moi. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre mon dos lorsqu'il se coucha à son tour.

La nuit allait être longue.

Fin POV Joyca

Étrangement elle ne le fut pas. Jordan s'endormi très rapidement, bercé par la respiration de son "ami". Il faisait jour et midi était déjà passé quand Maxime se réveilla. Étant le premier réveillé, il se demanda logiquement quelle connerie il pouvait faire. Il hésita à tous les réveiller mais préféra aller manger les derniers chamallow puis il envoya un message à sa femme et balança des cailloux sur une tente car il est en manque de compagnie. Apparemment, c'était celle de Neoxi et Mastu. La tête de Théo sortit puis son corps.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous? grogna-t-il.

-Je cherche à me sociabiliser répondit Maxime avec un grand sourire innocent. Neo' dors encore?

Mastu envoya un regard un peu hésitant vers la tente.

-Oui je crois...

Il y a un problème? l'interrogea Amixem en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Non rien, répondit l'autre un peu trop rapidement pour avoir l'air honnête.

En tant que seul homme marié, il était généralement le confident de tous ses amis niveau problèmes de cœur. Donc ne pas savoir un secret exacerbait sa curiosité déjà fort présente. Pendant que Maxime fixait Theo comme s'il voulait absorber son âme, Vodka se réveilla à côté de Jordan

POV VodK

Je n'ouvre pas immédiatement les yeux en émergeant de mon sommeil. Avec la soirée d'hier, je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Je finis par ouvrir un oeil mais mon regard tombe immédiatement sur un visage endormi. Il est vrai qu'après réflexion, je m'étais endormi avec Jordan. Mais cela n'explique pas qu'il soit contre moi. Je dirais même plus, il était dans mes bras. Le même sentiment qu'hier m'assaillit lorsque je contemplais son visage détendu. Je me recule doucement en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. L'avoir contre moi me gênait. Pourquoi? Je ne me comprenais plus moi-même. Je sort de la tente et tombe sur Maxime et Théo qui se disputaient.

-Hé! Vous avaient pas fini de gueuler comme des putes?! leur criais-je en guise de salutation.

Ils n'en prirent pas ombrage. Maxime se mit à faire coucou de la main dans ma direction de manière très exagérée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? leur demandais-je.

Ils se mirent à parler tous les deux en même temps alors je les interrompt d'un geste de la main. On a l'autorité ou on ne l'a pas.

-Maxime a fini tous les chamallows! explique Mastu à peu près calmement. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leurs gamineries.

-Il y a un deuxième paquet, interrompit Jordan en sortant à son tour de la tente avec un air ensommeillé. C'est sur le bureau de la salle de montage...

-Jojo t'es le meilleur! cria Amixem en détalant vers le bâtiment suivi par Mastu.

Je me retrouve donc à nouveau avec Jordan.

-Neoxi n'est pas encore réveillé? me demande t-il.

-Visiblement non.

Un petit sourire mesquin apparu sur mon visage apparemment Jordan était parvenu à la même conclusion que moi car un sourire identique apparaît sur son visage.

-Cher Valentin, avons-nous une idée similaire?

-Une qui implique beaucoup de bruit et un réveil désagréable?

On se sourit, complices dans notre futur conneries. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes penché au-dessus de la toile de l'endormi et Jordan à récupéré des klaxon de supporters de match. On compte jusqu'à trois et dans un même geste, on appui soudainement dessus, produisant un brusque bruit de trompette. Le pauvre Neoxi se réveille en sursaut.

-Putain, dit-il en nous remarquant. Vous êtes cons...

Il laissa retomber sa tête pendant que nous, fauteurs de troubles, nous écroulions de rire.

-On aurait dû filmer!

Content de nous-même on se tape dans la main

Fin POV VodK

Intrigués par le bruit, le duo parti à la recherche des bonbons revient en courant. Enfin, Maxime revenait et Mastu lui courais après pour récupérer le paquet de chamallow. Le youtubeur à lunettes semblait s'amuser à le faire courir. Mais revenir vers le groupe était visiblement une mauvaise idée car il suffit que l'un crie "Tous sur Maxime!" pour qu'il se fasse soudainement pourchasser par quatre personnes. VodK réussi à le plaquer dans l'herbe avant que tout le monde ne se jette sur eux en une mêlée de bras de jambes. Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, le rider se trouva soudainement nez à nez avec Jordan. Le musicien avait les joues rougies par la course et le souffle court. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus reflétaient un tourbillon de sentiments étranges. Finalement, tout le monde finit par se relever sans séquelles.

Au vu de l'heure, les trublions décidèrent -à raison- qu'il était temps de manger. La veille il avait heureusement eu l'intelligence de prendre de la bouffe avec eux en prévision.

-Ha berk! Des sandwichs triangles! râla VodK.

-Tu veux dire la marque, on est pas sur une vidéo, dit Maxime.

Le créateur d'Unicorn lui fait un sourire et attrapa l'emballage de la nourriture pour le montrer comme il le ferait à une caméra invisible.

-N'achetez pas, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Il fait un clin d'œil.

-C'est marrant ça, monsieur Palun! s'écrit Amixem. Si ils ne peuvent pas vendre leurs produits dégueulasse, ils vont faire faillite et comment ils vont pouvoir vivre après, hein?

-T'inquiète, ils pourront survivre vu comment je paye bien leur daronne les soirs, dit-il avec une voix suggestive.

Le midi se déroula dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les blagues sur les daronnes, même si étrangement, deux youtubeur semblaient s'éviter. Et ce n'étais pas VodK et Joyca mais, de façon surprenante, Mastu et Neoxi. Peut-être étaient-ils encore en colère pour l'action et vérité de la veille, même si généralement il n'avait pas une once de rancoeur en eux. Ils étaient bien trop sympathiques.

Amixem se demandait si cela avait à voir avec ce matin où Mastu avait eu un comportement assez suspect mais ne posa pas de questions.

* * *

Voilà ! Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

... Parce que je dois vous avouer que moi, j'ai pas lu déjà parce que je ne connais pas tous les youtubeurs et que les fanfictions sur de vrais petits gens me...

Rend... PERPLEXE !

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !

Bizouille et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Les humains de cette fanfictions ne m'appartiennent pas. La fanfiction sera supprimée si elle dérange les gens concernés -même si je pense que la vidéo "ON N'EST PAS GAY NOUS?" est un accord assez explicite-.

 **Titre :** Opération Lovebox

 **Auteur :** Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une fanfiction de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie Poufsouffle qui fera bientôt une présentation sur mon profil ! Et non, je ne suis pas au courant pour la suite de "La vie d'Harry" parce que vous savez quoi ? Ce blaireau a la suite, mais elle a aussi la flemme de recopier !

 **Résumé :** Juste une petite romance fluffy à la Redbox parce que il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et l'amour c'est merveilleux. Avec la participation consentante de Joyca et Vodka et celle un peu plus forcée de Neoxi, Mastu et Amixem qui n'avaient rien demandé.

 **Note :** Toute ressemblance de nom/pseudo/apparence avec des personnes existantes n'est absolument pas fortuite.

Pour les besoins du scénario, seul Amixem sera en couple -et même marié-. Joyca, Mastu et les Valentins sont célibataires.

Ceci est une fanfiction, donc un récit fictif. C'est à dire que cela ne reflète en rien la réalité sur ces pauvres YouTubeurs. Je fais simplement mumuse avec leurs noms.

Cette histoire est un JodK (Joyca/VodK) c'est à dire qu'il contiendra un couple gay -ou plusieurs, qui sait-.

* * *

 **Opération Lovebox**

* * *

Comme il faisait beau, ils restèrent dehors et se vautrèrent dans l'herbe soit pour réfléchir à de nouveaux projets de vidéos, soit pour glander tout simplement. Maxime et VodK s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart pour discuter de la polémique lancée par Squeezy sur des YouTubeurs qui profitaient de leurs jeunes fans.

-N'empêche, dès que Squeezy a parlé de YouTubeur féministe, plein de gens ont pensé à toi.

-Ouais, c'est de la diffamation pure et simple mais comme la majorité de ceux qui croient ça sont des gamins de huit ans... répondit Valentin

-Peut-être que faire une vidéo démenti arrangerait quelque chose...

-Et puis quoi encore? Déjà que j'ai patiemment répondu sur Twitter, je vais pas non plus leur faire une vidéo "Je suis pas un pédophile, explication"! railla VodK.

Amixem ricana avant de répondre:

-Ça ferais un bon titre de vidéo! Mais t'as raison Mec, t'as rien à te reprocher. D'toute façon tout le monde aura oublié cette affaire dans un mois.

Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet, la conversation s'orientant vers le rêve lucide que VodK avait fait récemment.

-Et la Cyril a commencé à parler Allemand avec une patate à tête de chèvre et je me suis dit "c'est pas possible qu'il puisse parler allemand, il est roux! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de rêver.

-Tes rêves sont clairement excellents, rit Maxime

Neoxi arriva vers eux et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

-Vous parliez de quoi les mecs? demanda-t-il

-De rêves lucides, répondit Maxime.

Soudain, Neoxi, s'étant assis par accident sur une fourmilière, se leva en criant, attirant par la même occasion les ricanements de ses "amis". Il se débarrassa en vitesse de son t-shirt.

-Ouais! Un strip-tease! s'exclama joyeusement VodK en le regardant se débattre pour enlever son pantalon.

Maxime observa Mastu déglutir sans lâcher le plus jeune du regard. Il avait enfin une partie de sa réponse sur leur comportement étrange. Neoxi examina son corps où se dessinait déjà des traces rouges.

-Merde elles m'ont bien niqué ces salopes!

-Attention, tu vas te faire démonétiser, se moqua Joyca.

-Ouais bah ça sera censuré montage.

Il se rhabilla et s'assit de nouveau, loin de la fourmilière cette fois. VodK alla chercher son BMX pour profiter de son skate park pendant que le plus jeune de la Redbox entamait une conversation avec Amixem.

POV Joyca

J'aime bien observer Valentin faire du vélo -enfin si il m'entend dire ça ainsi, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il le prenne mal mais bon-. Il n'est pas le meilleur au monde, loin de là. Il chute souvent souvent mais son visage reste concentré sur le prochain tricks. Il enchaîne les figures sans que je ne sache les nommer et même quand il rate, il réessaye immédiatement.

-Hé, le cycliste! lui crie Amixem.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, connard, lui répond VodK, un poil énervé par l'appellation.

-Non rien, dit Maxime avec un air innocent.

Son ami lui fait un doigt d'honneur en toute réponse. Je les regarde interagir avec un petit sourire puis je me détourne et met mes écouteurs à la recherche de chansons. Une heure passa ainsi. Les lieux étaient à peu près silencieux si on comptait pas les cris des YouTubeurs qui faisaient du trampoline et ceux de Valentin à chaque chute... Ouais, objectivement pas très silencieux, quoi. Et c'est dans un silence tout relatif qu'une voix claire cria:

-JORDAN!

Je me relève immédiatement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres sur qui s'agrandit encore plus envoyer une silhouette connue derrière la grille de la Redbox.

-Maëlle! m'écriai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

-Je passais dans le coin et j'ai décidé de venir voir ton lieu de travail, dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire resplendissant.

-Mes messages ne te suffisent plus, belle brune? la taquinais-je, faussement charmeur.

J'entends les autres collègues arriver derrière moi. Apparemment la nouvelle avait attiré leur curiosité.

Fin POV Joyca

POV VodK

J'étais tout en haut de mon précieux skatepark quand je vis une personne inconnue s'approcher de la barrière de la Redbox. Je pense un instant à une abonnée mais visiblement Jordan semble la connaître. Je me laisse le glisser jusqu'en bas de mon skate park et m'approche, curieux.

-Mes messages ne te suffisent plus, belle brune? entendis-je.

Ces mots suffirent à me stopper. Jordan était en couple avec cette fille? Cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, après tout. Jordan était, il faut se l'avouer, très beau avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et sa barbe la plupart du temps bien entretenue. En plus il était souvent au téléphone avec une personne inconnue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial, cette nana? Je les regarde rire ensembles, complices. Cela attire rapidement Maxime, Théo et Valentin bis.

Je me rapproche et me met juste derrière le musicien, peut-être un peu plus proche que nécessaire. Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Cette émotion étrange ressemblait trop, beaucoup trop à de la jalousie. Les autres YouTubeurs arrivèrent.

-Les gars, voici Maëlle. Maëlle je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de faire les présentations, si?

Elle nous adresse un coucou de la main avant de se retourner vers Jordan.

-Bon, désolé Dandan mais je dois repartir, dit-elle. Au revoir, et ravie de vous avoir rencontrés!

Elle partit immédiatement après, les laissant tous -sauf Jordan qui est habitué- perplexes.

Mastu fut le premier à reprendre ses esprit et énonça la question que personne n'osait poser.

-Jordan... c'est ta copine?

Comme une seule personne, tous se tournèrent vers le musicien.

-Bien sûr que non! C'est juste une amie proche.

Mes épaules se relâchèrent d'elle-même. Je commençais à comprendre ce que j'avais mais cela n'était pas du tout rassurant.

-Les gars, je vais dans mon studio! lançai-je à la cantonade.

Ils me lancèrent un regard surpris mais ne dirent rien.

* * *

Voilà ! Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

... Parce que je dois vous avouer que moi, j'ai pas lu déjà parce que je ne connais pas tous les youtubeurs et que les fanfictions sur de vrais petits gens me...

Rend... PERPLEXE !

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !

Bizouille et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Les humains de cette fanfictions ne m'appartiennent pas. La fanfiction sera supprimée si elle dérange les gens concernés -même si je pense que la vidéo "ON N'EST PAS GAY NOUS?" est un accord assez explicite-.

 **Titre :** Opération Lovebox

 **Auteur :** Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une fanfiction de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie Poufsouffle qui fera bientôt une présentation sur mon profil ! Et non, je ne suis pas au courant pour la suite de "La vie d'Harry" parce que vous savez quoi ? Ce blaireau a la suite, mais elle a aussi la flemme de recopier !

 **Résumé :** Juste une petite romance fluffy à la Redbox parce que il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et l'amour c'est merveilleux. Avec la participation consentante de Joyca et Vodka et celle un peu plus forcée de Neoxi, Mastu et Amixem qui n'avaient rien demandé.

 **Note :**

Chers lecteurs et reviewvers du monde entier. C'est à vous que je dédie ce chapitre parce que je vous connais pas mais je vous aime quand même.

Toute ressemblance de nom/pseudo/apparence avec des personnes existantes n'est absolument pas fortuite.

Pour les besoins du scénario, seul Amixem sera en couple -et même marié-. Joyca, Mastu et les Valentins sont célibataires.

Bon it is the Time of disclaimeur! Les "personnages" de cette fanfiction sont des gens réels qui ne m'appartient pas -ou plutôt "plus" depuis qu'ils se sont enfuis de la cave où je les séquestrais-. Ils ne sont pas responsable des actes décrits dans cette fanfiction.

De plus, si la conjointe d'un de nos YouTubeur favor passe par ici -d'abord bonjour- et ensuite... Heu... Il faut pas lire ça madame...

Bref dans ce chapitre il y aura : une référence plus ou moins bien caché à Piewdiepie et des blagues sur la zoophilie.

À ne pas essayer de reproduire à la maison, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Opération Lovebox**

* * *

POV VodK

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, je me retrouve dans mon vaisseau spatial. Pour une fois ce n'était pas pour tourner une vidéo. Je m'assied sur ma chaise -à seulement 399.99$- et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Ces sentiments pour Joyca... je ne pouvais quand même pas... Non?

Des souvenirs du collège me revinrent en un flash-back noir et blanc dans mon esprit. Non, je ne devais plus penser à cette époque sombre, à la première et seule fois où je m'étais pris d'affection pour un garçon plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Mes amis à l'époque m'avait tourné le dos. Et l'enfant seul et isolé que j'étais, n'est que trop vite devenu la cible de tout ceux qui avaient quelque chose à prouver.

J'avais changé d'école, déménagé dans une ville où personne ne connaissait mon passé. Même mes parents n'avaient jamais rien su des raisons de mon harcèlement. Dans cette nouvelle vie, j'avais tout fait pour paraître plus fort, traînant avec des amis "cools" -en réalité des connards de macho pour la plupart-.

J'étais apprécié, certes, mais par des personnes qui ne m'intéressaient guère. Plus tard, j'avais rencontré des gens formidables avec qui je m'amusait vraiment. J'étais même sorti avec quelques filles. Mais plus jamais aucun garçon de m'attira.

Seul Maxime connaissait mon passé... du moins en partie. Pas question de lui révéler pourquoi j'avais été mis à l'écart par mes premiers amis. Au fond de moi, même si je savais que ni Théo, Maxime, Valentin n°2 ou Jordan ne me jugeraient, j'avais toujours une légère inquiétude. Et le passé appartenait au passé. Mais désormais ce serait le pire moment de l'annoncer, maintenant que je commençais à ressentir des choses encore indéfinies pour Joyca. J'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte de mon studio.

-Entre, dis-je en sachant à l'avance que Maxime se trouvait derrière.

En effet, le petit brun à lunettes entrouvrit la porte et laissa passer sa tête, l'air un peu hésitant.

-Valentin?

-Effectivement. Qui d'autre pourrais-tu trouver d'autre dans MON studio? lui répondis-je sarcastiquement.

-Ton sosie maléfique et de mauvaise humeur?

Le petit brun sourit à son ami et s'assit sans gêne sur mon échelle bleue, ignorant mon regard désapprobateur. Il resta une dizaine de minutes à me fixer sans parler. Ce fut gênant. Finalement, je soupire fortement. Son ami était très fort pour me forcer à me confier. De tout façon un regard extérieur ne pourrait que m'aider à y voir plus clair dans ma propre tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais eu des problèmes à l'école et que j'avais dû en changer?

Maxime hocha patiemment la tête sans sembler comprendre où je voulais en venir. Je décide de l'éclairer sur mon passé et donc de lui annoncer mon plus lourd secret.

-À l'époque, les enfants de ma classe m'avaient mis à l'écart parce qu'ils avaient appris que j'aimais un garçon.

Il eut un long moment où je vis le cerveau de mon ami bugger puis il écarquilla lentement les yeux avant que sa bouche ne forme un "O" parfait.

-Alors tu es... gay?

-Bi! je le coupe, agacé et stressé.

Après tout j'étais sortit qu'avec des femmes. Et puis le terme "gay" sonnait beaucoup trop étrangement dans ma tête.

-Ho... dit simplement le brun lunettes. Dans ce cas, je te plains avec les mentalités pourries des gens.

Mes épaules se lâchèrent d'un coup de soulagement en voyant l'acceptation de Maxime.

-Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant? demanda-t-il.

Je vois une ride se former sur son front, signe de concentration chez lui, avant de voir son regard s'illuminer.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un?

J'acquiesce mais ne pu m'empêcher de nuancer ses propos:

-Je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai vraiment des sentiments amoureux pour lui ou si c'est juste une petite attirance...

Puis je me tais pour ne pas lui donner trop d'indices. C'était plus marrant de le laisser parvenir une conclusion par lui-même. Et puis ça me donne un petit temps de répit.

-Donc probablement quelqu'un que je connais, voir même quelqu'un que tu as vu récemment...

J'hoche une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Quelqu'un de la Redbox? demande t-il surpris.

La question était apparemment complètement rhétorique car il commence à faire les cent pas en marmonnant.

-Neoxi, Joyca, Mastu? Cyril peut-être?

Je le laisse galérer -pourtant de mon point de vue la réponse est évidente- puis un moment il se tourne vers moi.

-C'est lequeeeeeeel?

-Jordan, je répond rapidement au levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lève lui aussi les yeux au ciel en entendant ma réponse.

-À quel moment c'est censé être évident?

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu est nul aux devinettes. Toute façon cherche pas j'ai raison, tu as tort, je l'interrompt avec un petit sourire en voyant qu'il voulait répliquer.

Fin POV VodK

Ils se sourirent avant que Maxime ne donne une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Bref si tu as besoin de conseils de drague, appelle-moi!

-Oui mais non...

-Hé! Je te signale que tu parles à un homme marié et bientôt père alors que ta dernière relation remonte à 5 ans malgré ce que tu affirme à tes abonnés!

-J'ai eu plus de copine que toi, d'abord! protesta le rider en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Maxime eu un sourire moqueur, laissant présager une future et énième connerie.

-Voyons Monsieur Palun, on avait dit que les animaux ne comptaient pas.

-Bâtard, laissa échapper VodK en riant.

Puis il rajoute en jouant le jeu de son ami:

-Et puis je vois pas où est le problème dans mon ancien couple avec Pupuce! On était tous les deux adultes et consentants.

-Elle était très sympa d'ailleurs, cette mangouste. Après j'imagine que c'était pas pratique pour les activités conjugales telles que le sexe.

Ils se remirent à ricaner. Rien de mieux que des blagues sur la zoophilie pour décompresser.

-Hé Val'! dit soudain Maxime comme si il venait d'avoir une illumination. Quel est le comble pour une boussole?

Valentin haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance mais sentant venir une connerie.

-Ne pas connaître son orientation... sexuelle! Quelle est l'orientation idéal pour un mec qui fait du canoë?

-...

-Il vaut mieux être pas gay! T'a compris Valentin?! Pagaye!

Le brun à lunette éclata de rire pendant que son compatriote hésitait entre le frapper -en tout bien tout honneur- ou rire.

-Valentin tu as... égayé ma journée!

-Mec... Tes blagues sont très nulles, intervient VodK en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

Amixem était tout à fait conscient que son ami était amusé et lui donna une tape dans le dos en souriant.

-Avoue qu'elles sont drôles mes blagues! En plus t'es le premier à dire qu'on peut rire de tout!

-Mais pas avec n'importe qui!

-"N'importe qui"? Tu vas me vexer! fit semblant de s'offusquer le plus petit en taille.

Ils ricanèrent de nouveau et décidèrent d'un accord tactile de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

* * *

Voilà ! Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

... Parce que je dois vous avouer que moi, j'ai pas lu déjà parce que je ne connais pas tous les youtubeurs et que les fanfictions sur de vrais petits gens me...

Rend... PERPLEXE !

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !

Bizouille et à la prochaine !

Ps de l'autrice : Hey ! Au fait mes petits potes! Il a été scientifiquement prouvé qu'être reviewver est bon pour la santé! Alors lâche un pousse bleu, abonne toi et n'hésite pas à décrire ton plat préférer dans l'espace des commentaires!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Les humains de cette fanfictions ne m'appartiennent pas. La fanfiction sera supprimée si elle dérange les gens concernés -même si je pense que la vidéo "ON N'EST PAS GAY NOUS?" est un accord assez explicite-.

 **Titre :** Opération Lovebox

 **Auteur :** Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une fanfiction de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie Poufsouffle qui fera bientôt une présentation sur mon profil ! Et non, je ne suis pas au courant pour la suite de "La vie d'Harry" parce que vous savez quoi ? Ce blaireau a la suite, mais elle a aussi la flemme de recopier !

 **Résumé :** Juste une petite romance fluffy à la Redbox parce que il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et l'amour c'est merveilleux. Avec la participation consentante de Joyca et Vodka et celle un peu plus forcée de Neoxi, Mastu et Amixem qui n'avaient rien demandé.

* * *

 **Opération Lovebox**

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

(Dans le dernier chapitre: VodK réalise enfin qu'il aime son collègue Joyca et cela le plonge dans ses réflexions. Il s'éloigne dans son studio pour réfléchir mais il est vite rejoint par Amixem. Valentin lui confie tout.)

POV Joyca

Après le départ de Maëlle vers chez elle, ce fut au tour de Valentin puis de Maxime de disparaître touts deux dans le bâtiment de la Redbox. L'éloignement des deux collègues avaient fait naître un pincement de jalousie vite réprimé. Après tout, les deux garçons étaient hétéros -et Maxime était potentiellement marié à une magnifique femme avec une fille en prime-.

Je retourne m'allonger dans l'herbe verte en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur à Neoxi. Ce dernier s'était assis sur la table de pique-nique pour être sûr de ne pas se faire attaquer par les fourmis.

Puis mes pensées se dirigèrent vers l'une des prochaines video. J'hésitais entre continuer le "faire un beat avec..." ou trouver une idée plus originale. Je m'inquiétais de lasser mes abonnés si je faisais toujours la même chose -même si beaucoup trouvaient que je ne faisais pas assez de musiques-. Mais les nouvelles conceptions ne tombaient malheureusement pas du ciel -malgré quelques idées encore gardées en attente-. Mes parodies de chansons étaient aussi très appréciées. Je m'étonnais parfois en entendant certains de mes amis chanter "J'vais vous pécho".

C'est donc tout naturellement que je lance la musique sur mon portable. J'entend la voix de Mastu volontairement fausse crier les paroles.

-Qui c'est qui chante comme une truelle? intervient toujours aussi sympathiquement Valentin qui était de retour avec Maxime.

Je souris en coupant le son. L'air troublé qu'avait eu VodK ce matin semblait avoir complètement disparu de son visage.

-Hé, faudrait faire construire une piscine, ça serait cool! répondit Mastu qui n'avait visiblement pas écouté.

-Carrément! approuva Neoxi en descendant de sa table. Avec un jacuzzi aussi! Et après on achète une table de ping-pong!

Je décide que c'est le bon moment pour lancer une polémique avec Mastu. Et cela dans le but louable de savoir si on disait "tennis de table" ou "ping-pong". Après une dizaine de minutes d'argumentation -nos aimables collègues intervenant de temps en temps en faveur de l'un ou l'autre- le débat s'essouffle.

-Sinon, vous dites chocolatine ou pain au chocolat? demanda mon Valentin avec un immense sourire moqueur.

Comprenant qu'il se moquait de nous, on arrête cette fausse dispute pour se réconcilier.

-Allez, faisons la paix, déclarais-je en tendant ma main à Théo. Après tout on est amis... -même si j'ai baisé ta mère-.

-Attend, t'as dit quoi, là? fit-il semblant de s'énerver.

-Rien j'ai juste dit qu'on était amis.

Je lui adresse un sourire innocent tandis que les autres ricanent dans son dos.

-Oui mais après?

-Rien, tu deviens parano, répondis-je tandis que Neoxi disait:

-Moi, j'dit rien mais je crois qu'il a dit qu'il a baisé ta mère...

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Mastu se mettent à faire de grands gestes dans ma direction en criant:

-Retenez moi j'vais le défoncer!

Enfin bref, un moment agréablement habituel avec les copains. Après, tout ce beau petit monde décidé de s'incruster dans mon studio. Depuis qu'il est fini, les membres de la team RedBox adoraient squatter ma salle.

Ils avaient décidé -après un vote, certes, peu démocratique- que c'était le second local le plus confortable après la salle Cdiscount. En plus, l'insonorisation pouvait les amuser pendant des heures. De vrais gamins. Puis leur attention se focalisa sur Barnabé. Et comme d'habitude, Amixem eu une idée apparemment totalement logique pour lui.

-Hé, Barnabé à l'air de s'ennuyer tout seul... Et si on lui ramenait des copains?! Je vais chercher Natacha et et VodK peut apporter sa maquette nudiste!

-Je pourrais ramener Roberto? demanda Neoxi.

-Mais carrément! Faut les faire se rencontrer!

Les Valentins s'en allèrent vers leur studio respectifs pour récupérer leur mascottes pendant que Amixem recrutait "innocemment" Mastu pour l'aider à transporter Natacha.

Je me retrouve donc seul en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé en profitant du moment de calme. Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'indique que j'ai reçu un message. J'attrape mon précieux portable toujours à coque RINOSHIELD et l'allume.

De:Matt

Hey salut Jordy! Maëlle m'a averti qu'elle passerait dans le coin et qu'elle passerait te saluer à ton lieu de travail

De:Moi

T'as du retard, vieux! Ça fait plus d'une heure que ta sœur est passée.

"Matt" était le surnom affectueux de Mathieu, un très ancien ami qui était le frère de Maëlle. Contrairement à sa sœur, il était la plupart du temps calme mais ça n'empêchait pas la forte amitié entre nous. Généralement c'était lui la voix de la raison du groupe malgré son caractère parfois sarcastique.

De:Matt

Je paris qu'elle s'est encore pointée à l'improviste

De:Moi

Tu la connais bien :D au moins elle ne s'est pas introduite illégalement dans la RedBox, je peux m'estimer heureux!

De:Matt

Ouais j'imagine tête de tes collègues! D'ailleurs, elle les a rencontrés?

De:Moi

Oui, et tous ont pensé qu'elle était ma copine

Je relève la tête en entendant un bruit. Neoxi était de retour avec Roberto. Il me sourit et alla essayer de faire tenir l'oiseau en peluche sur l'épaule de Barnabé. Je retourne à mon portable en le sentant vibrer dans ma main.

De:Matt

Elle vient de m'envoyer un message où elle dit "J'ai enfin rencontré IRL le Tu-sais-qui de Jojo!"

De:Moi

Pitié, si tu la surprends encore à écrire des histoires yaoi, enlève lui l'ordinateur des mains

De:Matt

Ha ha j'essayerai mais je risque de me faire mordre XD

De:Matt

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, ça avance entre vous deux?

Gêné par la question soudaine, je sentis mon visage rougir. C'est ce moment que choisit VodK pour rentrer dans la pièce avec la maquette de son double dénué.

J'éteignis mon portable par réflexe et lui proposais mon aide pour placer le sosie inanimé. Cette proposition était d'abord surtout pour m'occuper les mains -et masquer ma gêne-. Mais je me rendit compte que proposer de tripoter une effigie nue de la personne aimée pouvait être mal perçu. Heureusement il refusa.

-Bon, ils sont où Maxime et Mastu? demandais-je.

Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient partis alors que le studio de Max n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Neoxi, qui essayait toujours de faire tenir Roberto, haussa les épaules, très concentré.

Sa peluche multicolore et moche ne parvenait pas à rester en équilibre.

Je vais dans le couloir en le laissant à sa préoccupation et aperçois les YouTubeurs recherchés en train de parler énergiquement.

En m'apercevant, ils stoppèrent leur discutions animée immédiatement. Sans en prendre ombrage, je leur propose mon aide pour porter Natacha. Ils acceptèrent. Je suis donc allé les aider mais malgré leur sourires, il y avait une certaine tension chez Théo qui ne regardait jamais Maxime dans les yeux. Je ne pose aucune question. Après tout, c'était leur vie privée malgré ma curiosité.

Une fois toutes les mascottes réunies, nous poursuivons la journée par une partie de Klask. Vu que ça faisait longtemps qu'on y avait pas touché, on se motive avec des gages pour le perdant. Je commence les réglages nécessaires pour une vidéo pas vraiment improvisée vu que c'était déjà prévu depuis longtemps. Cela n'empêcha pas autres de se plaindre que je les exploitais.

-Mais pas du tout! répondis-je. C'est juste que sans vous et votre talent, jamais personne ne s'abonnerait à ma chaîne.

Comme d'habitude, la technique de la flatterie marcha même s'ils ne semblaient qu'à moitié convaincus.

Le perdant de la première manche est VodK, dans son match en 15 points contre Mastu. Amixem, qui s'était entre-temps autoproclamé arbitre/commentateur/animateur, décida des gages. Ainsi le rider dû se faire maquiller par ses amis. Après, la raison pour laquelle du maquillage se trouvait dans le studio ne seras jamais élucidée...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant le résultat à la vue de mon "ami" ainsi arrangé. En plus, aucun de nous ne savais comment maquiller donc le résultat était assez... approximatif. On aurais plus dit un enfant qui serait tombé dans de la peinture qu'un véritable humain. Ou alors un tableau inédit de Picasso, je décide en l'observant, la tête penchée à 30 degrés. Je ne pu m'empêcher de fredonner "ha ha maquillée" avec un grand sourire pour le taquiner.

Ensuite, j'ai affronté Neoxi qui était assez fort, au point que je ne gagnais que de justesse. Mon adversaire, lui, se retrouva contraint de faire dix pompes -et on ne parle pas de chaussure-. Il enleva son tee-shirt avant de le faire, tellement faisait chaud. Max ((h)im(self)) eu un petit sourire satisfait tel l'auteur d'un plan machiavélique échappant au commun des mortels puis il sembla avoir l'idée du siècle.

-Passons... Aux choses sérieuses!

Fin POV Joyca

Les quatre joueurs échangèrent un regard terrifié pendant que Amixem se frottait les mains lentement les mains. Il avait une idée pour faire se rapprocher ses amis.

-Vous allez faire... Un match en équipe!

-Mais... Il nous manque des pions-brosse-à-chiotte... protesta faiblement Mastu,

Le youtubeur à lunettes leur adressa un grand sourire.

-Il se peuuuuuut que, par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai réussi à récupérer deux autres pions! Alors? Contents?

Les quatre autres YouTubeurs se regardèrent, se comprenant sans un mot.

-Bon! Maintenant les équipes! Il y aura un vainqueur et un perdant ensemble ce qui fait... Neoxi et Mastu contre VodK et Joyca!

-Mais toi, tu es sûr que tu veux pas jouer? proposa Théo que le choix de partenaire semblait étrangement déranger.

Neoxi lui envoya un regard parfaitement neutre, comme si toute émotion lui avait été retiré. Le (à peu près) noir croisa son regard mais le détourna presque aussitôt.

-Tu as peur de perdre contre eux? le provoqua gentiment Amixem en désignant le groupe adverse.

Mastu fronça très brièvement les sourcils mais se laissa tenter par le défi.

-Très bien, mais venez pas pleurer si vous perdez lamentablement, dit-il à ses "ennemis" en retrouvant son sourire.

Ainsi la partie commença. Evidement, les coéquipiers de l'équipe "Maoxi" (qui est juste une contraction des deux pseudos, et qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec une potentielle romance entre les dirigeants Mao Zedong et Xi Jinping) se retrouvaient à s'engueuler amicalement, oubliant dans le jeu la raison de la gêne qui avait mis en froid entre eux. Ils perdirent cependant la première partie. Les deux eurent donc un gage d'équipe. Maxime leur fit échanger leurs tee-shirts.

POV VodK

Je tape dans la main de Jordan, fier de notre victoire. Mon cœur rata un battement en le voyant me sourire. Je lui trouvais soudainement un air si... Mignon... Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir plus tôt à quel point il était beau? C'est comme si depuis que j'avais réalisé mon amour pour lui, il apparaissait avec un filtre rose et des petits cœurs partout.

J'interceptais le regard fourbe de Maxime. Evidement, j'étais sûr qu'il avait fait exprès de me mettre en équipe avec Jordan. Mais vu comment il regardait de temps en temps Neoxi et Mastu, je commençais à me demander si il n'avais pas un plan tordu en parallèle avec ces deux, là dessous... Bah au pire, ça ne me regardait pas et j'avais déjà assez de mes propres problèmes pour m'occuper de ceux des autres. Je laissais volontiers ce rôle d'entremetteur à Maxime. Après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'ennuie, le pauvre bichon.

Je ricanais intérieurement de son nouveau surnom. Pendant que Neoxi et Mastu échangeaient leurs tee-shirt, je vis du coin de l'œil Joyca attraper son portable et taper très vite un message. Son visage arborait maintenant un air gêné et concentré.

-À qui tu écris? je lui demande, un poil plus curieux que je ne voulais le montrer.

Et non, ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie. Il éteignit assez rapidement son portable qu'il posa à l'envers sur la table. Clairement, il ne voulait pas qu'on voit ses messages.

-C'est juste un ami qui m'envoie des dick pics, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Fin POV VodK

POV Joyca

Ha mais zut, pourquoi Valentin est-il aussi curieux? C'est presque comme si il sait que je parle de lui avec Mathieu. Bon, ma réponse était relativement normale. Mais j'avais été presque trop surpris pour contrôler ma réponse. Heureusement j'étais parvenu à retomber sur les pieds avec une boutade. J'imagine un instant si je lui avait dit la vérité: "Bah au fait tu vois Val', je suis en train de parler de toi à un ami parce que me trouble beaucoup".

J'esquisse un petit sourire devant la stupidité de ma pensée. Bien évidemment, je n'avouerai jamais ça de mon plein gré.

Nous reprenons le jeu de Klask. Cette fois malheureusement, nous perdons la partie -bien entendu à cause de VodK qui est nul-.

-Bon, comme gage... Vous devez jouer la prochaine partie mais avec une PETITE contrainte! dit Maxime en souriant beaucoup trop.

Sans perdre de temps à expliquer, il attrape mon poignet droit ainsi que le gauche de VodK et les attache avec une corde qui se retrouvait mystérieusement à portée de main.

-Mec! Je peux pas jouer comme ça, je suis droitier! je proteste.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Maxime fait tout pour nous rapprocher? Il n'a quand même pas deviné ce que je pense de Valentin? Normalement non sinon il serait directement venu me voir... Le gage n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Je regarde brièvement Valentin qui échange un regard avec Maxime.

Toujours est il que nos mains sont attachées dos à dos et que c'est ni très pratique, ni confortable. Valentin fini par soupirer et en tordant un peu son poignet, il parvint à rendre la position plus aisée. Nous étions maintenant main dans la main.

-C'est tout de suite mieux comme ça, répondit-il avec un charmant sourire.

Merde merde merde. Pour un peu je rougirais tel une jeune vierge! Ho et puis quel idée de sourire ainsi! Mon niveau de gêne était décuplé. Mais normalement on ne se serait jamais tenu la main ainsi sans Maxime. Et rien que pour ça je le remercie intérieurement.

La partie reprit mais comme je ne pouvais plus utiliser la main droite, évidement, nous avons perdu le dernier match. Le dernier gage fut de faire une déclaration d'amitié passionnée à Mastu et Neoxi.

Soudain Neoxi regarda son portable.

-Merde, il est déjà si tard?

Amixem attrapa lui aussi son téléphone et se leva après avoir consulté l'heure.

-Bon, les mecs, c'est pas tout mais j'ai une femme à qui je manque probablement.

-Ouais, "probablement"... chuchota VodK avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Maxime ignora simplement sa remarque sarcastique et continua.

-Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je vais vite rentrer à ma maison... Enfin je vais vous détacher avant je pense, termine-t-il en nous regardant.

Avec un regard surpris, je constate rapidement que je tiens toujours la main de mon Valentin vu que nous étions encore attachés. Nos compères nous détachent avec beaucoup de peine.

Fin POV Joyca

POV VodK

Vu à quel point les nœuds de la corde étaient compliqués, ils durent s'acharner dessus plusieurs minutes avant de décider de tout couper. Après, chacun rentra chez soi -oubliant au passage de rééchanger les vêtements de Neoxi et Mastu-. Mais alors que je viens d'arriver chez lui, je reçois un message de Maxime.

De:Meximan

Début de l'opération "rapprochement"

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme je l'avais deviné, Max allait tout faire pour jeter Joyca dans mes bras.

De:Moi

Mec vu comme t'es subtil, je me demande vraiment comment il peut ne pas avoir remarqué tes manigances!

De:Meximan

Hé! Je suis très discret quand je veux! Mais parfois il faut savoir forcer le destin

De:Moi

Destin ou pas, tu ne peux pas faire changer un hétéro d'orientation juste en forçant un peu

De:Meximan

On ne sais jamais...

De:Moi

Quoi? Comment ça, il t'a dit quelque chose?

Je fixe longuement -et méchamment- mon portable en attendant qu'il me réponde. Un: "Non je n'ai rien de concret. Bref bonne nuit"

Déçu, je pose mon portable sur une table. Amixem avait une imagination fertile, il était probable qu'il se fasse encore des idées.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'en suis allé dormir sans voir le dernier message.

De:Meximan

Ps, n'oublie pas de te démaquiller ;p

Merci Maxime...

* * *

Voilà ! Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

... Parce que je dois vous avouer que moi, j'ai pas lu déjà parce que je ne connais pas tous les youtubeurs et que les fanfictions sur de vrais petits gens me...

Rend... PERPLEXE !

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !

Bizouille et à la prochaine !

Ps de l'autrice : Hey ! Au fait mes petits potes! Il a été scientifiquement prouvé qu'être reviewver est bon pour la santé! Alors lâche un pousse bleu, abonne toi


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Les humains de cette fanfictions ne m'appartiennent pas. La fanfiction sera supprimée si elle dérange les gens concernés -même si je pense que la vidéo "ON N'EST PAS GAY NOUS?" est un accord assez explicite-.

 **Titre :** Opération Lovebox

 **Auteur :** Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une fanfiction de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie Poufsouffle qui fera bientôt une présentation sur mon profil ! Et non, je ne suis pas au courant pour la suite de "La vie d'Harry" parce que vous savez quoi ? Ce blaireau a la suite, mais elle a aussi la flemme de recopier !

 **Résumé :** Juste une petite romance fluffy à la Redbox parce que il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et l'amour c'est merveilleux. Avec la participation consentante de Joyca et Vodka et celle un peu plus forcée de Neoxi, Mastu et Amixem qui n'avaient rien demandé.

 **Blabla de la véritable auteur** **:**

Bonjour chers lecteurs, illustres inconnus. Déjà, merci pour avoir lu cette fanfic et pour vos commentaires gentils.

Voici le sixième chapitre des aventures des Redboxeurs (oui ce terme n'existe absolument pas, et alors?). Donc si vous faite partie de la famille de nos charmants protagoniste, je vous laisse encore l'opportunité de FUIR. Bref, ça reste toujours une histoire -c'est donc FICTIF- basée sur des personnes réelles (c'est fou, ils ne m'ont toujours pas donné officiellement les droits pour que je puisse profiter pleinement de leurs corps sans disclaimeur!)

Mais pour ceux qui pourraient se poser la question, non, il n'y aura pas de scènes "olé olé" comme dirait ma grand-mère après un réveillon arrosé (on a la famille qu'on mérite). Donc, pas du lemons, juste des bisous, de l'amour, du love et des sous-entendus.

(75% des lecteurs viennent de quitter l'histoire)

Prenez un plaid et installez vous confortablement pour l'avant dernier chapitre de Opération Lovebox (pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre déjà?)

* * *

 **Opération Lovebox**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Pov VodK

Quelques jours passèrent où je croisais de temps en temps Joyca. À chaque fois que je le voyais, mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine, me convainquant un peu plus chaque jour que j'étais vraiment amoureux. Moi qui espérais que ça serait juste une passade... Je maudis la vie, le destin et tout un tas de dieux divers et variés -et qui n'avaient probablement rien demandé- d'avoir inventé cette connerie appelée "amour".

Du côté de Mastu et Neoxi la situation avait l'air de s'être relâchée. Théo avait recommencé à donner des surnoms ridicules à son ami mais quelque chose avait changé de façon indéfinissable mais que tous pouvaient ressentir. Les monteurs, cadreurs de vidéo continuaient leur petite vie, parlant des derniers ragots entre deux exploitations éhontées -car il est bien connu que leur métier est le plus difficile et qu'ils mériteraient au moins d'être reconnus à leur juste valeur immensément supérieure-

Maxime avait prit une petite pose pour s'occuper de sa fille -à peine venue au monde et déjà "connue" par 4 millions de personnes-. Cependant le youtubeur passait parfois à la Redbox avec un air fatigué mais fier.

Depuis que j'avais réalisé mon "affection" pour Jordan, nous n'avions pas fait de vidéo ensemble -et j'appréhendais-. Lui était comme d'habitude alors que je restais inquiet que mes sentiments ne soient découverts.

Profitant que la nuit tombe tard, je quittais l'entreprise en fin d'après-midi pour "faire du vélo" dans le but de me vider l'occipital. Mais finalement, toutes mes pensées revenaient à Jordan. Je secoue légèrement la tête et souris un peu en me concentrant sur la route de campagne. Mais soudain quelque chose jaillit du fossé. Je freine, le vélo dérape et ma tête frappe violemment le sol.

Pov Joyca

J'étais à la Redbox, me battant contre un logiciel de montage audio qui ne voulait pas coopérer. Alors que j'étais en train d'insulter mon ordinateur récalcitrant, mon téléphone se mit à sonner, me distrayant de ma tâche. Le nom de Valentin s'affiche sur l'écran.

-Allo, Val'?

-Ha, Jordan, dit la voix à l'appareil avec un souffle soulagé.

Cependant il ne suffit que de ces deux mots pour que je comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Val', y'a un problème?

Malgré moi, ma voix prit un ton inquiet pour mon ami.

-Hé bien... J'ai eu un «petit» accident de vélo et genre il est trop cassé pour que je puisse revenir et en plus je suis un peu blessé...

Je lui demande immédiatement sa localisation et saute dans ma voiture pour le rejoindre le plus vite possible. La nuit commençait en plus à tomber. En arrivant je fronce les sourcils. Sa jamais soit disant «un peu» blessée était éraflée sur tout le long, la peau à vif recouverte de sang plus ou moins séché -il fallait dire qu'il était en short, en plus-. Il semblait avoir du sang dans les cheveux, donc probablement une blessure à la tête, voir même une commotion.

Avoir des parents pompiers m'avaient appris que c'était rarement une bonne chose. D'un autre côté, les blessures à la tête étaient souvent assez impressionnantes car elles avaient tendance à beaucoup saigner. Mais malgré ça, il était déjà debout.

-Bordel mec, il t'est arrivé quoi?

-Je crois qu'il y a une bestiole qui a voulu traverser la route et pour pas l'écraser j'ai freiné mais j'ai dérapé.

-Là c'est surtout ta jambe qui est râpée, je lui répond automatiquement.

-Comme le fromage? réplique-t-il en souriant.

-Exactement. Tu commence à plutôt bien maîtriser l'humour d'arbre.

Malgré notre échange léger, je redeviens sérieux pour lui demander -ordonner- de s'assoir dans la voiture le temps de mettre le vélo sur les sièges arrières. Nous nous rendons alors à notre lieu de travail qui est non seulement très proche mais qui dispose aussi d'une boîte à pharmacie -ce qui est fort utile vu toutes les fois ou certains -notamment Neoxi qui était étrangement maladroit- Sur le trajet de la Redbox, j'en profite pour lui poser quelques questions pour vérifier son état (comme son nom, sa date de naissance, son métier). Il a l'air assez amusée de l'interrogatoire et répond de bonne foie à toutes mes questions. Puis j'oriente mes questions sur les circonstances de l'accident, sur où il avait mal ou même s'il s'était évanoui.

Pov VodK

Quand on arrive, la Redbox est déserte de toute présence humaine, les travailleurs rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps.

-Va t'allonger dans la salle , m'ordonne Jordan.

-Oui chef! je m'exclame avec un petit salut militaire avant d'obéir

Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec des bandages et du désinfectant, me faisant devenir méfiant comme un chat quand il se mit en tête de me soigner.

-Ne sois pas aussi septique envers l'antiseptique, dit-il en me faisait lever les yeux au ciel malgré mon amusement réprimé.

-Tu sais comment faire au moins, je lui demande quand même.

-Bien sûr! Avec des parents pompiers, pas besoin d'invoquer Google pour lui demander.

\- Excusez moi, je ne sais pas comment vous aider.

La voix soudaine qui sorti de l'objet électronique -probablement abandonné là par un collège- nous fit sursauter puis rire.

Ensuite, Jordan il attrapa le désinfectant:

-Bon, ça va peut-être un peu piquer... mais pas des hannetons!

Profitant de ma distraction, il envoya un jet d'antiseptique qui coupa efficacement mon futur commentaire sarcastique. Je grimace sous l'effet désagréable mais concentre mon attention sur le visage de Jordan. Son regard est fixé sur ma jambe alors qu'il toise ma blessure de guerre. Une mèche rebelle lui tombe nonchalamment devant ses yeux azure sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

Il serait si facile de relever ma main pour lui dégager son beau visage. Je pourrais presque me redresser, faisant tourner sa tête pour poser mes lèvres contre les sie... Merde. J'interrompt brusquement la chaine de mes dangereuses pensées en secouant la tête. Ma blessure à l'occipital devait avoir déglingué quelques-uns de mes neurones! Ou alors le désinfectant contenait de l'alcool qui, après être rentré pas la blessure, m'alcoolisait comme si j'avais bu... Mouais, non.

-Ça fait mal? demande-t-il

-Non c'est bon, je lui réponds en me concentrant sur l'éraflure plutôt que sur mes digressions mentales.

-Par contre, pour ta blessure à la tête, on devrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital...

-Ha non! je proteste vivement.

Je n'avais plus mal donc inutile de s'inquiéter.

Il essaye de me convaincre mais je reste buté. Il finit par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas me kidnapper pour m'enfermer entre quelques murs blancs avec des lépreux (sans vouloir offenser personne). Jordan fini par soupirer.

-Bon, ok mais on reste ici cette nuit et si à un moment tu te sens mal, je t'embarque à l'hosto sans discutions possibles, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

-Oui maman, je lui réponds avec sarcasme.

-Parfait. Maintenant, va dormir Timothé.

-Diiiiis, tu me raconte une histoire, je lui demande, moqueur.

Bien évidemment je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'assoie sur le canapé et qu'il le fasse réellement. Ce fut précisément ce qu'il se passa.

-Il était une fois il y a fort fort longtemps, nos ancêtres bien évidemment eux aussi youtubeurs était en concurrence avec une autres chaine bien connue. Elle appartenait à la team aubergine.

Fin pov VodK

Ainsi commença l'histoire de Jordan, décrivant une rivalité youtubienne entre des humains et une chaîne de légume. Il parla pendant une vingtaine de minutes en totale improvisation.

-Et c'est pour cela que le team aubergine finit SDF et tout ce qui en resta fut des emojis aubergine. Donc, si tu es un légume motivé par l'argent facile et pas par la passion, tu finira par disparaître, bouffé par tes propres fans que tu as arnaqué.

Une fois l'histoire achevée est cette morale, Joyca se rendit compte que Valentin s'était endormi. Il sourit doucement et, résistant à embrasser l'assoupi dans son sommeil -ce qui aurait été moralement douteux, ne faites pas ça les enfants-, il alla dormir à son tour.

Ce matin là, Maxime, plus connu sous le pseudo d'Amixem, s'en alla de bonne heure à la Redbox. Se pensant seul, il sursauta fortement en apercevant deux silhouettes dans la salle C. DISCOUNT. Alors qu'il hésitait à attraper la barre en fer qui traînait dans le coin -parce que la Redbox-, il reconnu finalement ses deux amis/collègues. VodK était sur le canapé, une de ses main retombant tout près du corps endormi de Joyca. Ce dernier avait recyclé les sacs de couchage des tentes pour y dormir.

Maxime se demanda ce qu'il avait manqué.

Heureusement, Joyca choisit ce moment pour se réveiller et, après un premier regard intense vers Valentin, remarqua enfin Maxime. Le rougissement du jeune musicien fut impayable. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux se retrouvèrent autour d'une tasse de café -le drogue légale de l'entreprise-.

-Donc il ne s'est rien passé du tout? demanda Maxime d'une voix déçue après quelques minutes d'explications décousues.

-Et bah non, pourquoi? Il aurait dû se passer quelque chose? répliqua réthoriquement Joyca.

Le pauvre Amixem soupira. Rapidement, le reste de la Redbox commença à arriver. D'abord les chargés de prod, avec les monteurs et cadreurs. Puis Neoxi kidnappa le gentil Chris pour un tournage hors studio. Mastu, lui, avait prévenu qu'il serait absent à cause d'un rendez-vous d'affaire -un problème à propos d'un contrat avec une marque-.

En voyant le plus jeune des Valentin partir, Maxime se rendit compte qu'il serait le seul vidéaste avec VodK et Joyca. Aller s'enfermer dans son studio pour tourner la vidéo qui sortira dans quelques jours lui sembla soudain être une très bonne idée qu'il se chargea de mettre en application.

-CLAP Bonjour! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle vidéo sur les piiiiiiires sites déconseillés aux moins de 18 ans... C'est faux. Aujourd'hui nous allons simplement...

Joyca, voyant la fuite du brun à lunettes, décida de l'imiter et s'en alla prestement dans son propre studio. Pas par lâcheté, hein? Il avait juste... Du travail à faire, c'est tout.

Une demi heure plus tard, il en était toujours au même point. Bon, d'un autre côté, rester avachi dans le canapé en tapotant distraitement l'accoudoir au rythme d'une musique imaginaire n'arrangeait pas beaucoup les choses... Et puis une partie de son esprit s'inquiétait pour Valentin qui, malgré ses blessures, dormait probablement toujours. Joyca retourna donc dans la salle d'où son "ami" n'avait pas bougé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il s'inquiétait. Alors qu'il fixait l'endormi depuis une dizaine de minutes -ce qui, certes, était assez creepy- Valentin se réveilla enfin. De toute façon, c'était assez compliqué de dormir à la Redbox à cause des travaux en cours. VodK eu l'air surpris en voyant Jordan.

POV Joyca

J'envoie un sourire à mon collège.

-Ha, Jordan! Tu es là depuis quand?

Question fort légitime à laquelle je répondit en mentant tel un arracheur de dents.

-Je viens d'arriver pour vérifier si tu étais toujours vivant. Alors? Tu te sens bien ou tu penses devoir faire un tour à l'hôpital?

-C'est bon, j'ai été parfaitement rafistolé par mon infirmier personnel, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se détourner pour regarder quelque chose.

Heureusement, cette distraction me permit de dissimuler le rougissement qui avait gagné mes joues. Bien évidemment, je redescendis vite sur terre lorsqu'il parla de nouveau.

-En tout cas, merci pour hier. Tu es vraiment un ami sur lequel compter.

Serait-ce le doux son d'une friendzone intempestive? Conservant une poker-face, je lui souris néanmoins en lui assurant que c'était naturel avant de me retourner vers mon studio, blessé malgré moi. Mais une main m'entoure le poignet, m'empêchant de battre en retraite.

-Jordan!...

Valentin sembla hésiter et fini par simplement dire en lâchant mon bras:

-Sincèrement... Merci pour tout.

-T'aurais fait la même chose, je lui répond avec un dernier sourire un peu gêné en m'éclipsant.

Luttant contre l'envie de courir dans le couloir, je rentre finalement dans mon studio et m'adosse à la porte, le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle court. Touchant sans m'en rendre poignet qu'il avait brièvement tenu. Merde, j'étais réellement foutu...

POV VodK

Merde, j'étais réellement foutu, pensais-je. Voir Jordan ainsi avait failli me faire craquer et avouer des choses des choses que je n'aurais même pas dû ressentir en premier lieu. Je devais tenir, pour notre amitié. Mais à quel prix? Souffrir toujours d'un tourment qu'il ignore? Me contenter de l'admirer de loin jusqu'à ce que cette passion tarisse?

Les joues brûlante et probablement écarlates, j'enfonce ma tête dans un oreiller. Vaine tentative de suicide se soldant par un échec prévisible.

Je ne pourrais jamais tenir si il continuait à être aussi... Lui même. Et ses foutus yeux magnifiquement bleus où il fallut q'une simple émotion indéfinissable y passe pour que je faillisse craquer. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'avait pris d'être aussi spontané.

Je fis alors ce que tout le monde aurait fait à ma place: je suis rentré chez moi sans avoir tourné le moindre rush en prétextant me sentir mal. De toute façon, je reviendrai demain, mon planning serait peut-être un peu plus chargé mais voilà... Et puis de toute façon, j'avais de l'avance dans mes vidéos...

* * *

Fin de chapitre,

Amour et pâte en croûte

Je vous aimes


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Les humains de cette fanfictions ne m'appartiennent pas. La fanfiction sera supprimée si elle dérange les gens concernés -même si je pense que la vidéo "ON N'EST PAS GAY NOUS?" est un accord assez explicite-.

 **Titre :** Opération Lovebox

 **Auteur :** Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une fanfiction de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie Poufsouffle qui fera bientôt une présentation sur mon profil ! Et non, je ne suis pas au courant pour la suite de "La vie d'Harry" parce que vous savez quoi ? Ce blaireau a la suite, mais elle a aussi la flemme de recopier !

 **Résumé :** Juste une petite romance fluffy à la Redbox parce que il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et l'amour c'est merveilleux. Avec la participation consentante de Joyca et Vodka et celle un peu plus forcée de Neoxi, Mastu et Amixem qui n'avaient rien demandé.

 **Blabla de la véritable auteur :**

Bonsoir, je suis l'auteur de cette fic, ha ha et bienvenu, bienvenu sur le chapitre 7 (et le dernier avant l'épilogue et les annexes nulles) d'Opération Lovebox! Ici les personnages (je ne pense plus pouvoir dire "les personnes" à ce niveau) vont peut-être enfin finir ensembles... ou peut-être pas. Bref j'ai fait une mention d'un troisième ship (que très peu vont connaître mais tant pis).

Résumé pour ceux qui sont un peu perdus:

Dans le passeeeeeey

Jordan aime VodK en silence depuis un peu de temps. À cause d'une soirée, Valentin réalise qu'il est tombé amoureux de son ami et collègue. Pendant ce temps là, Amixem complote tout seul et Neoxi et Mastu sont de plus en plus étranges.

Dans le passey bis (mais un peu plus proche, c'est à dire le dernier chapitre)

Jordan et Valentin se rapprochent. En tant que chômeur compétant rémunéré accompli (c'est à dire YouTubeur), VodK, gêné par la soudaine intimité entre eux, décide de rentrer chez lui au lieu de travailler.

* * *

 **Opération Lovebox**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

POV VodK

Je n'aurais pas dûûûûûû! Le lendemain, il y avait une ambiance massacrante dans les locaux. Même les membres de la prod se faisaient tout petits et sursautaient au moindre bruit. J'envoie un message à notre gourou suprême, Maxime, qui savait généralement tout les derniers ragots de la Red'.

De: moi

Hé mec, j'ai raté quelque chose, hier? Il y a vraiment des mauvaises ondes à la Redbox...

Le correcteur automatique remplaça le nom de l'entreprise par "Deadbox", ce que je me permis de considérer légitimement comme un mauvais présage.

De: Meximan

C'est sûrement Théo et Neoxi, je crois qu'ils ont eu une embrouille hier soir. Bref, désolé je vais plus pouvoir te répondre, je dois embarquer dans un sous-marin"

Il avait joint une photographie de lui devant le dit vaisseau aquatique. D'accord. C'était le genre de chose qui devenait tout à fait normal quand on fréquentait Maxime. Un jour on pouvait être à Angers avec lui, et le lendemain, il était en train de pourchasser des tornades dans le Colorado.

Haussant les épaules, j'éteins mon portable à coque RINOSHIELD et retourne dans mon vaisseau spatial. Je tourne en trois heures une vidéo que je confie à Chris. Puis je vérifie les nouveaux articles Unicorn qui viennent de m'être envoyés. Je regarde toujours les défauts sur les nouvelle collection avant la mise en vente -qui ne serait que dans plusieurs mois d'ailleurs-. Généralement, je demande l'avis de toute la Redbox -vidéastes ou non- mais étrangement je n'en avais pas très envie. Je pouvais faire ça... Demain?

Un peu plus tard, dans la cafétéria de l'entreprise, l'ambiance était oppressante. Néoxi et Théo s'envoyaient des regards plus noir que ce dernier. Les monteurs présents étaient rassemblés tout au fond dans un coin tel un troupeau de moutons apeuré. Ils parlaient à voix basse avec de furtif coups d'œil méfiants. Optant pour l'option la plus raisonnable, je vais m'asseoir avec Joyca. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas le fuir et mieux valait passer le repas en charmante compagnie plutôt qu'au centre d'un tir croisé de regards noirs.

-Il s'est passé quoi pour déclencher ce champ de bataille, je demande à Jordan d'une voix basse.

Il sursaute, comme tiré de ses pensés.

-Ho, c'est juste Mastu et Neoxi...

Il agite légèrement une main pour illustrer un conflit vague et incompréhensible.

-À ce que j'ai compris, Neoxi à fait quelque chose à Mastu qui lui en veux mais personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé à l'origine.

-Ouais donc j'imagine qu'on va éviter les featurings avec eux deux pendant un petit moment...

Nous parlons quelques dizaines de minutes et, sans pouvoir résister -malgré la petite voix intérieure qui me criait que c'était une mauvaise idée-, je l'invite dans mon studio pour donner son avis sur les nouveaux produits Unicorn.

POV Joyca

Ho non, je n'aurais pas dû accepter. Les têtes à têtes dans une pièce close n'étaient jamais de bonnes idées. Je craignais de ne pas contrôler mes gestes et de ce qu'il pourrait en déduire. Déjà que la veille, mon trouble était miraculeusement passé inaperçu... Heureusement que Valentin était loin d'être un Fabien Olicard.

-Cette teinte ferait beaucoup mieux ressortir le logo, à mon avis, je le conseille.

Me focaliser sur les nouveaux vêtements me permettait de me concentrer sur autre chose que le rider. Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant artistiquement au passage.

-Beaucoup de personnes m'ont effectivement conseillé d'essayer avec cette couleur pour le tee-shirt.

Il se mordille la lèvre avec un air concentré en plissant les yeux comme s'il essayait d'imaginer le produit fini. Je détourne le regard en m'apercevant que je le contemplais probablement d'un air étrange. Ce n'est pas ma faute si cette mimique le rendait incroyablement sexy -enfin, plus que d'habitude-.

Soudain, une porte claque brusquement, m'arrachant de mes rêveries en un sursaut. J'échange un regard surpris avec Valentin alors qu'une voix s'élève.

-JE suis incompréhensible?! Bordel mais c'est toi qui m'en veux sans que je sache pourquoi! cria Neoxi.

-Mais j'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais donc fous moi la paix, répondit très froidement Mastu.

Jamais nous n'avions entendu un tel ton de la part de notre ami. Il avait l'air vraiment à bout. Son interlocuteur eut un rire de mépris inhabituel.

-Bien sûr que si! Mais j'ai passé l'âge de jouer aux devinettes, Théo.

Il y eu un bruit de pas qui s'éloignent et une nouvelle porte claqua. On entendit Mastu souffler un "putain..." d'une voix tremblante. Aux bruits qui suivirent, il s'était visiblement enfermé dans son studio à clef. VodK se tourna vers moi, l'air éberlué.

-Mec... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?

Je secoue la tête pour montrer mon incompréhension.

-Je croyais que c'était juste une petite dispute, pas le début de la troisième guerre mondiale...

-En plus, Maxime n'est même pas là pour gérer la crise et faire le médiateur.

La tension extérieur à fini par rentrer dans le studio, créant un silence assez gênant.

-Bon, je vais aller voir les monteurs, je prétexte subtilement.

Il hoche la tête et je m'éclipse. Mon regard se pose sur la porte de Mastu. J'hésite. Devrais-je essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui ou pas? D'habitude, c'était Maxime qui allait voir les gens pour arranger les choses. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas allumé la lumière sensée indiquer un tournage. "Sensée" car elle n'était jamais utilisée sauf quand un YouTubeur voulait avoir la paix. Ça ressemblait presque à une invitation. Sur un coup de tête, je toque à la porte.

-Je suis en tournage, répondit la voix atone de mon ami.

-Théo, je peux entrer?

Même au avers de la porte, je le sens hésiter avant que la clef ne tourne dans la serrure. J'entre prudemment. Le fan de One Piece avait un visage désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Je n'ai pas à préciser ma question. Il met sa tête dans ses paumes. Ma main se pose naturellement sur son épaule en guise de réconfort. On était des amis assez proches et il savait que tout aveu allait rester entre nous. Il prit plusieurs secondes avant de m'expliquer.

-C'est compliqué, Jordan...

Il y a quelques jours, on avait un peu bu et... J'ai fais une connerie. Mais le lendemain, Neoxi avait tout oublié et depuis... Ce n'est plus pareil et je ne peux plus supporter certaines choses.

-Mais si il ne se souvient plus, il n'y a aucun problème, non? Ça ne doit pas être quelque chose de vraiment important et inoubliable...

Mastu émit un petit bruit comme un rire étranglé que je ne pus pas interpréter.

-Quoi? C'est si grave que ça? Tu lui as fait quoi?

Son visage prit une teinte très intéressante et il chuchota une phrase tellement vite que je ne pu la comprendre.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu, peux-tu répéter plus distinctement?

-J'aicouchéavecNeoxi.

-QUOI?!

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, gémit-il.

-Non j'ai compris mais... Neoxi? Notre petit Neoxouille? Vous avez... Pourquoi?

Cela n'avait aucun sens, je ne parvenais même plus à faire une phrase grammaticalement correcte.

-On était alcoolisées et touts les deux et... se justifia Mastu

-Tu l'aimes? je ne peux m'empêcher de le couper.

Je me permis d'interpréter le son qu'il fit comme un "oui". À la Redbox, Neoxi était souvent vu comme le plus jeune (sans doute à cause de son air innocent) même si techniquement il ne l'était pas. Alors imaginer qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit avec l'un de ses ami dissonait désagréablement à mes oreilles. Un mal de tête commençait même à pointer. Décidément, Maxime avait bien du mérite de faire le psychologue de l'entreprise.

-Bon, explique moi clairement ce qu'il s'est passé... et sans détails!

Théo inspira comme pour se donner du courage.

-Tu sais, il y a quelques temps, quand Maxime à organisé la soirée camping et que nous avions dormi dans les tentes?

-Bien sûr.

Effectivement, comment oublier cette nuit où je m'étais endormi aux côtés de mon Valentin?

-Si tu te souviens bien, je me suis retrouvé à dormir dans la même tente que Neoxi. Puis il y a eu ce défi stupide de s'embrasser, je ne sais même plus qui à eu cette idée à la con. Et j'ai alors compris que je l'appréciais beaucoup. Trop même.

Puis le temps à passé et nous avons fait une autre soirée. On s'est retrouvés isolés dans une chambre. Et avec l'alcool et la chaleur, on à commencé à...

-Pas de détails! je le coupe violemment avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée de décrire sa nuit.

-Oui, oui... Donc le lendemain, j'ai demandé à lui parler. Je lui ai dit que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était qu'une erreur et je me suis excusé. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a dit "Il s'est passé quelque chose hier? Je ne me souviens de rien, c'est le black-out total."

-Aïe, dur, je réponds en compatissant.

Rien que d'imaginer la même scène entre VodK et moi me provoquait une irrésistible envie de me cacher sous mon lit en PLS avec une couverture et une tablette de chocolat. Avoir connu une nuit avec l'être aimé pour ne plus jamais l'approcher ensuite? Toujours vivre avec un souvenir inoubliable qui n'aura jamais existé à ses yeux?

-Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit que c'était une erreur?

-Si cette nuit nous avons... C'est à cause de l'alcool... Je l'ai peut-être même violé! Et maintenant je deviens jaloux -alors que je ne l'ai jamais été- comme si il nous étions ensemble!

-Quoi? C'est quoi ces conneries?! Bien sûr que tu l'as pas violé, c'était de l'alcool, pas du GHB! Est-ce que à un seul moment tu lui as fais quelque chose sans son accord? je questionne de façon réthorique.

La réponse est évidente. Bien sûr que non. Mastu n'aurait jamais forcé qui que ce soit, alcool ou non! Il était le mec le plus droit et honnête que je connaisses et malgré ses airs de beauf qu'il aimait se donner, il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche.

-Heu... je ne pense pas, hésite-t-il.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas très clean comme méthode de drague, mais il est majeur et tu n'as rien fait contre sa volonté.

-Merci Jordi, t'es vraiment un frère, me répondit Mastu en me prenant très brièvement dans ses bras.

Cependant c'est à ce moment là que le hasard -ou un malencontreux deus ex machina- voulu que la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

-Théo, il faut...

Neoxi s'interrompt alors que je m'éloignait de Mastu. L'expression de nouveau venu passa par un air surpris avant de se figer en une expression neutre. Ho ho... Je décide courageusement de m'enfuir avant de me retrouver au milieu de cette tempête relationnelle.

En apercevant mon Valentin qui avait passé sa tête par l'embrasure de son studio, je le rejoins en quelques pas rapides.

-Je demande asile, je le prie en jetant un regard éloquent derrière moi où le ton commençait déjà à monter.

VodK m'accorde le droit d'entrer en se décalant. Les produits Unicorn étaient encore étalés sur le bureau mais c'est le dernier de nos soucis, trop occupés que nous sommes à espionner d'un commun accord.

POV VodK

J'accueille volontiers Jordan dans mon vaisseau en sentant la tension extérieure. Le musicien était même pas parti dix minutes, comment avait-il réussi à encore amplifier les problèmes en si peu de temps? D'autant plus qu'à l'origine, il était juste sensé aller voir les monteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? je lui chuchote

Il m'envoya un signe OK -à moins que ce soit un sous-entendu sexuel?- avec ses doigts.

-T'inquiète, je gère la situation...

-T'es qu'un connard, tu comprendras jamais rien! cria Neoxi au même moment.

Le musicien grimaça:

-Enfin je crois...

Je secoue la tête, dépité et malgré tout amusé.

-Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à foutre, dit froidement Neoxi alors qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau

Non, ça n'allait quand même pas se conclure comme ça, si?

-Valentin! le rappela Mastu

Curieux comme des chats, nous ouvrons un peu plus la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil. Théo à attrapé le poignet de son interlocuteur, me rappelant étrangement la scène de la veille quand j'avais rattrapé Joyca. Je secoue la tête: ce n'est pas le moment d'y repenser.

-Il faut... que je te dise... depuis quelques semaines, ça me torture l'esprit alors... Même si tu ne comprends pas de quoi je parle...

Neoxi ne fit aucun bruit, l'écoutant silencieusement sans le regarder. De toute façon, Theo non plus ne le regardait pas.

-Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là... Je ne regrette pas... même si je regrette les conditions qui y ont conduit...

-Ho putain, il l'a dit! s'enthousiasma Jordan à mes côtés.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient, alors je ne dis rien, néanmoins contaminé par l'enthousiasme de mon "ami". De l'autre côté de la porte, il y avait un profond silence qui dura beaucoup trop longtemps. Finalement, Neoxi le brisa.

-Je me souvenais.

-HEIN?!

L'exclamation de Mastu couvrit celle de Joyca. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir loupé un wagon. Voire même le train en entier.

-Cette nuit où... tu as dit que c'était une erreur... j'étais confus et perdu. Et j'ai menti plutôt que de t'avouer que je t'aimais.

-Alors depuis tout ce temps...

-Toujours, souffla Neoxi.

-Désolé d'avoir agi ainsi hier, j'étais un peu jaloux de ta proximité avec Chris...

-Il est en couple avec Alexandre, le coupa son interlocuteur.

-Alexandre? questionna Mastu

-Alexandre.

Il se regardèrent, puis, sans que nous puissions voir qui avait initié le geste, leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées ensemble.

Je me tourne vers Joyca, toujours de l'incompréhension dans le regard. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de notre proximité. Je l'ignore et me concentre pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer à côté.

-Ils sont... gays?

Jordan fronça brièvement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? Vu ton ouverture d'esprit, je ne pense pas que cela puisse te poser un problème, si?

Son visage était proche. Trop proche. Et ses pupilles se sont dilaté alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Et puis merde, si Mastu avait pu faire une déclaration, je pouvais quand même faire un petit pas en avant.

-Ça serait hypocrite de ma part, je réponds.

C'est tout ce qu'il suffit à Jordan pour rompre l'espace entre nos lèvres après une seconde d'hésitation. Et ce baiser était encore mieux que je l'imaginais. Mais je pourrais m'y habituer, pensais-je en me détachant de lui.

-Ça veux dire qu'on est ensemble? je questionne avec un sourire euphorique.

Jordan me pris la main comme seule réponse. Et tout comme le soleil revient après l'orage, la sombre atmosphère de la Redbox allait enfin s'éclaircir.

* * *

Hé ouais, ils sont enfin ensembles (et j'en ai profité pour inclure très vaguement un autre couple en plus des deux principaux ;) )

On se rapproche à grands pas de la fin, et ça le rend tellement... Triste. Ça fait genre depuis la vidéo "on n'est pas gays, nous ?" de VodK (30 mai 2018, déjà) que j'écris dessus (de façon plus ou moins motivée, je l'avoue). C'est la première que je fini complètement et j'en suis fière malgré les fautes et les incohérences (et la niaiserie, et... Bon je vais arrêter là)

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai peut-être écris cette fanfiction, mais d'une certaine façon c'est un peu elle qui m'a écrit telle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Merci de vos retours, positifs ou négatifs

Je vous aimes, ne changez pas (sauf si vous égorgez des chatons dans des caves, dans ce cas, il faut peut-être arrêter)

Et effectivement il faut savoir s'arrêter donc je stoppe cette note de l'auteure beaucoup trop longue ici. Bisous multiples.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Les humains de cette fanfictions ne m'appartiennent pas. La fanfiction sera supprimée si elle dérange les gens concernés -même si je pense que la vidéo "ON N'EST PAS GAY NOUS?" est un accord assez explicite-.

 **Titre :** Opération Lovebox

 **Auteur :** Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une fanfiction de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie Poufsouffle qui fera bientôt une présentation sur mon profil ! Et non, je ne suis pas au courant pour la suite de "La vie d'Harry" parce que vous savez quoi ? Ce blaireau a la suite, mais elle a aussi la flemme de recopier !

 **Résumé :** Juste une petite romance fluffy à la Redbox parce que il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et l'amour c'est merveilleux. Avec la participation consentante de Joyca et Vodka et celle un peu plus forcée de Neoxi, Mastu et Amixem qui n'avaient rien demandé.

 **Blabla de la véritable auteur :**

Bonjour gentils lecteurs, voilà la fin d'Opération Lovebox. Ma mission à été remplie, j'ai créé beaucoup (trop) de couples gays mais je me suis bien amusée. Il faut désormais mettre un point final à cette fanfiction (j'en réécrirais d'autres alors n'hésitez pas à proposer des couples de YouTubeurs que vous voulez voir)

Je vous aimes beaucoup.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

Le surlendemain, Maxime entra à la Redbox, enjoué comme toujours.

-Bonjour à tous! lança-t-il en entrant dans la salle de montage.

Il prit le temps de bavarder un peu avec les membre de la post-prod'.

-Où sont les autres? Ils font leurs tournages? questionna enfin le brun à lunettes quelques minutes plus tard.

Les monteurs sourient énigmatiquement sans prendre la peine de lui répondre clairement. Maxime haussa les épaules devant la dissidence de l'équipe. Peu importe, il irait voir lui même. Il se lança donc à la recherche de ses collègues.

-Les gars? Houou! Vous êtes là les copains? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les portes tour à tour en vain.

-Vous êtes où?

Alors qu'en dernier recours, il ouvrit la porte de la salle , il tomba sur une scène étrange. Mastu montrait une vidéo à Neoxi, ce dernier la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son ami de façon très proche. Jordan et le deuxième Valentin débattaient vivement -ou alors ils se disputaient, on ne savait jamais avec eux- mais leurs mains unies reposaient à côté d'eux, doigts entrelacés. Jordan fut le premier à remarquer Amixem.

-Ho Maxime! T'es rentré! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comment c'était ton séjour en sous-marin?

-C'était très cool mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Les quatre échangèrent un regard complice.

-Alleeeeeeez les mecs! J'ai raté quoi! gémit le grand -façon de parler- Amixem.

-Rien Maxime, on peut même dire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Tous ne purent qu'approuver cette philosophie de Leibniz.

Making off de conneries (j'avais pas d'idée de nom):

-Valentiiiiiiiin? Je peux être témoin à ton mariage?

-J'ai jamais dit que tu serais invité

-Alleeeeeeeeez! Et tu seras le parrain de mon second enfant!

-À quel moment as-tu pu croire que ça m'intéresserais?

-Steuplais! Comme ça je pourrais faire une vidéo "être témoin à un mariage gay"

-Et bien à la place tu feras une 46eme vidéo "les piiiiires annonces leboncoin"... Ou alors un podcast sur les profs.

-Mec ça n'a rien à voir avec mon contenu les podcast.

-Ha bon? Je sais pas, j'ai jamais vu aucune de tes vidéo.

-Donc Neoxi, tu te souviens de tout? questionna Mastu

-Bah non! J'avais à peine bu deux bières, je tiens quand même un minimum l'alcool! Et puis le lendemain je me serais sûrement posé des questions si je m'étais réveillé nu dans un lit à côté de toi, avec ce genre de courbatures et la moitié de mes souvenirs en moins.

-Ha effectivement, vu comme ça...

Joyca vit passer Neoxi en courant.

-Mec, pourquoi tu cours comme ça?

-Parce que j'ai peur du noir, répondit-il rapidement avant de reprendre sa course

-Peur du noir? Genre comme les enfants?

-Je dirais plutôt comme Marine le Pen, dit Valentin en voyant Mastu qui pourchassait Neoxi

-Hé au fait Maxime, je suis en couple avec Arnaud

-QUOI?! Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Neoxi!

Mastu hocha la tête avec un grand sourire

-Mais Arnaud ne sortais pas avec Titi?!

-Ceci n'empêche pas cela. On peut être très heureux à quatre.

Choqué, Maxime alla dans la cuisine de la Redbox récupérer une bouteille d'alcool pour s'en remettre.

Mastu parti rejoindre ses trois partenaires... De crime qui ricanaient de leur conneries

-Mec, il y a vraiment cru?

-Carrément!

Un peu plus tard, Amixem se retrouvait seul avec Natacha et Barnabé

-Au pire si ils sont heureux ensemble, qui suis-je pour juger?

Il se perdit dans ses pensées avant de relever son regard vers les mannequins.

-Vous formez un beau couple...

-Merci, répondit Natacha

-?!

Chris ricana sadiquement en regardant plusieurs photos où ses patrons était très proche. Les abonnés seraient probablement ravis d'avoir les clichés. Il avait enfin un moyen de pression pour avoir cette semaine de congés

Pendant ce temps là, dans l'open-space, touts les membres de la prod' de le RedBox s'étaient réunis. Outrés qu'aucun de leurs noms ne soient cités (à part celui de Chris qui avais sûrement collaboré avec l'ennemi), ils préparaient un coup d'état pour prendre le contrôle de la Redbox. Une fois qu'ils régnerons sur Angers, ils ne seront plus jamais relégués au second plan en tant que simples figurants! Le révolte était en marche.

* * *

Voilà la fin de la fanfiction de mon amie, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Je vous dis donc - ou elle vous dit - à la prochaine !


End file.
